Dispute théâtrale
by Pilla68
Summary: Sujet : écrivez une scène de théâtre à deux personnages (vous et une personne de votre choix). Vous êtes un(e) jaloux(se) paranoïaque. Tout ce que fait ou dit votre interlocuteur vous paraît suspect.


**Voici une rédaction que j'avais faite en 4e certes ça date un peu mais c'est marrant de relire des choses qu'on écrivait au tout début. J'avais pris comme personnages de base Jordan Cavanaugh et Woody Hoyt de "Preuve à l'appui" et avait ensuite changé les prénoms pour répondre au sujet, étonnamment, le seul que j'avais conservé était "James", peut-être plus passe-partout que les autres. Pour vous, parce que vous le valez bien, j'ai remis les prénoms d'origine ! ;) Je vous ai mis également le sujet dans la description et je vous mets aussi les consignes en-dessous.**

Consignes à respecter :

J'ai respecté la présentation théâtrale et j'ai précisé le cadre spacio-temporel: 3/3

J'ai choisi deux personnages que l'on peut identifier facilement: 1/1

J'ai écris un dialogue pertinent: le jaloux doit émettre au moins quatre arguments qui justifient son attitude et l'interlocuteur doit y répondre par quatre arguments: 6/6

J'ai inséré une stichomythie (réponse des personnages vers à vers): 2/2

J'ai inséré des didascalies de façon pertinente. Je les ai notées en noir. (au moins 4): 1,5/2

J'ai soigné mon orthographe et ma copie: 2/2

J'ai bien conjugué les verbes: 2/2

J'ai composé un devoir original et comique: 1,5/2

Total: 19/20

**Les notes données, il s'agit de mon auto-évaluation. Je pense que je devais douter de mes didascalies et du côté comique de ma rédac' ;) Je n'ai pas vraiment retrouvé ma copie dans le chantier qu'est ma chambre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Scène 1

JORDAN, WOODY

en rentrant chez Jordan, après une fête, vers 2h du matin.

JORDAN : - Quelle mauvaise soirée !

WOODY : - Qu'y a-t-il ?

JORDAN, _criant _: - Ce qu'il y a ? Tu le demandes ? Tu n'arrêtais pas faire la cour à Lu !

WOODY : - Moi ?

JORDAN : - Oui, toi !

WOODY : - Mais non.

JORDAN : - Oh que si !

WOODY : - Non, dis-je.

JORDAN, _enlevant sa veste _: - Et elle répondait plutôt bien à tes avances, à ce que j'ai pu voir !

WOODY : - Je te jure que non. Je ne lui ai pas fais la cour et elle non plus.

JORDAN : - Tu dis toujours ça ! Au fait, combien de verres as-tu bu ? 20 ? 30 ? Lu n'arrêtait plus de t'en servir.

WOODY : - Je t'informe tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de jus de fruit et elle me servait parce que les gateaux secs que les Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy(1) avaient servis étaient beaucoup trop salés.

JORDAN : - En parlant des gâteaux secs, elle ne pouvait pas se servir elle même ?

WOODY : - Elle avait déjà un verre à la main. Je me suis proposé pour la servir, par politesse.

JORDAN : - Elle aurait pu posé son verre sur la table et tu n'as pas besoin d'être poli avec toute les femmes que tu croises.

WOODY : - Je n'y peux rien si j'ai été bien élevé.

JORDAN : - Toi peut-être, mais pas elle. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu lui as fermé sa robe qui s'était détachée ? Tu en as bien profité, non ?

WOODY : - Tu as dû confondre, au moment où James lui fermait sa robe, j'étais juste à côté de toi. Je te servais justement un verre de ce jus de fruit que tu prétends que j'apprécie tant.

JORDAN : - Ah, oui, c'est possible que ce soit mon demi-frère qui la lui ait fermée. J'avais aussi un oeil sur lui.

WOODY : - Décidément, tu as l'œil à tout.

JORDAN : - Et toi, tes yeux de merlan frit, en regardant Annie.

WOODY : - Je n'ai même pas remarqué sa présence !

JORDAN : - Même quand elle s'est baissée pour ramasser sa fourchette ? Tu n'en pouvais plus en voyant son décolleté !

WOODY : - C'est tout à fait faux. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

JORDAN, _jetant son oreiller sur lui _: - Je n'en crois pas un mot !

WOODY : - C'est pourtant la vérité.

JORDAN, _claquant la porte de la chambre _: - Menteur ! Va dormir sur le canapé !

* * *

(1) Oui, oui, c'est bien le nom de famille de Bug. Non, je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est les créateurs de la série qui s'en sont chargé. Oui, l'orthographe selon les gens est variable mais pour moi, c'est celle-ci. Oui, «les Vijay...» désigne Bug et Lily s'étant enfin mariés.


End file.
